japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Edwards
Kara Janét Edwards (born February 17, 1977 in Lubbock, Texas) is an American radio personality, and voice actress at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. She is also well known in the Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. Kara is best known for voicing kid Goten and Videl in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime *Ace Attorney (TV) – Cody Hackins (Eps. 5-7) *Aquarion Evol (TV) – Aika *Aquarion Logos (TV) – Okazaki *Ben-To (TV) – Kyo Sawagi (Sawagi President) *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OVA) – Additional Voice *A Certain Magical Index II (TV) – Vento of the Front *A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) – Tsuduri Tesso *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) – Febrie & Tsuzuri Tesso *Chaos;HEAd (TV) – Kozue Orihara *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) – Countia Varmon Farness (Eps. 23-24) *D-Frag! (TV) – Ogawa *Danganronpa The Animation (TV) – Chihiro Fujisaki *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) – Mina Hazuki *Dimension W (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 2) *Dragon Ball (TV) – Dabu (Nam's Brother), Pocawatha & Audience Member (Ep. 22) & Robot Maid (Ep. 44) *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Kid Goten, Videl, Gotenks & Lime (Ep. 170) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (movie 11) – Goten *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) – Goten & Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) as Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail (TV); Audience Member (Ep. 30); Blue Pegasus Wizard (Ep. 32); Captive (Ep. 33); Fairy Tail Wizard (various eps); Heartfilia Maid (Ep. 29); Loke's Girlfriend (Ep 31); Magnolia Citizen (Ep. 44); Ultear Milkovich (Young) *Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Ultear Milkovich (Young) *Fractale (TV) – Additional Voice (Eps. 2-7, 9, 11) *Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) – Additional Voice *Guilty Crown (TV) as Kyo (eps 4-6); Miyabi Herikawa (Eps. 16, 18) *.hack//Quantum (OVA) as Asta *Haganai (TV) as Akari Fujibayashi (Ep. 2) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OVA) as Nymph *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork as Nymph *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Fem! Russia (Nyotalia) *Is This a Zombie? (OVA) as Fantasy Eu (Ep. 1) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (TV) as Fantasy Eu (Eps. 9-10) *Kamisama Kiss (TV) – Additional Voice *Kamisama Kiss 2 (TV 2) as Mizutama *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Teddy Martynas *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Girl (Ep. 18); Yuriko Moritsugu (Ep. 21) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (movie) as Christine *Nobunagun (TV) as Watanabe *Noragami (TV) as Nayu *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) as Himeno Shirayuki (Eps. 9-10) *One Piece (TV) – Additional Voice *Overlord (TV) – Additional Voice *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV) – Additional Voice *Ping Pong (TV) as Piiko *Princess Jellyfish (TV) – Additional Voice *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Sophie *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) as Banko (Eps. 3, 5) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Patty Baldwin *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash! (TV) as Hikage *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) as Tomoe Saotome (Ep. 6) *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Brigid; Justus *Shiki (TV) as Shihori (Ep. 21.5) *Shin chan (TV) as Hot Girl (Ep. 68) *Solty Rei (TV) as Celica Yayoi; Tour Guide *Soul Eater (TV) as Fairy (Ep. 9) *Soul Eater Not! (TV) as Eternal Feather *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Junko Takei (Eps. 1, 3, 12) *Summer Wars (movie) – Additional Voice *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (TV) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Murugu *Yurikuma Arashi (TV) as Attendant 2 *Aquarion Evol (TV) – Additional Voice *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) *Cat Planet Cuties (OVA) as Arisa Ohshiro *Cat Planet Cuties (TV) as Arisa Ohshiro; Aura *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Nanami Shinonome *One Piece (TV) as Lil *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Sekirei (TV) as Chiho; Sekirei *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Chiho Anime Films Video Games *Battleborn – Shayne *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Upa *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Goten & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Gotenks, Goten & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Smite – Athena & Peacekeeper Athena Quotes Knownable Roles *'Videl' in DBZ *'Kid Goten' in DBZ *'Murugu' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Febrie' in A Certain Scientific Railgun S *'Nanami' in Dance in the Vampire Bund Trivia *Met her counterpart, Yuko Minaguchi, at comic con to the point that she got along with her when she found out that Yuko spoke English in person to her. *Favorite roles: Videl, Goten, Murugu, Febrie & Nanami. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES